User blog:ScottieTheHottie/My Newest Fan Fiction Series- Orlando: The City Beautiful
My newest fanfiction is coming soon! Orlando: The City Beautiful Unlike Degrassi Graduates, users on Degrassi Wiki can create their own characters! I am picking 18 characters (5 juniors, 5 sophomores, 5 freshmen, and 3 adults) to be in the series When you submit a character, they will be added to the selection. There is allowed to be more then 5 juniors, sophomores, and freshmen in the sections. It will just be that I am accepting 5. Since I have a lot of characters (more then i suspected actually) Here is what I am doing with dead line *March 16: Character Due Date *March 3-16: Characters Will Be Looked At And Decided *March 17: Results Will Be Posted In New Blog Here is what i am looking for a character profile *'Name:' *'Age:' *'Actor:' *'Gender:' *'Sexuality:' *'Grade:' *'History:' *'Strengths:' *'Weakness:' *'Plot Suggestions:' Comment your characters! The more the better, so don't be shy! Possibilities Note: Some characters may not be picked as Main Characters. These are possible characters that may appear in the fanfiction. Also, let me know if the descriptions are right. Juniors Olivia Olson as Marceline Adams- a bisexual with a dark past David Lambert as Trevor Armstrong- an athlete whos confused by his sexuality Asher Book as Travis Moore- a ladies man that doesn't understand love Mila Kunis as Misty Summers- a bisexual who hates rumors Dylan Sprouse as Taylor Parker- a rebellious guy who plays by his own rules Brie Larson as Devonne Nelson- an outcast that seems invisible to the world Chelsea Tavares as Savannah McCullen- a rich girl that will do anything to get what she wants Mitchel Musso as Frankie Martin- a popular guy that likes to party Adam Hicks as Sheen Vantas- a bipolar musician that loves to be social Taylor Mosmen as Jo Ferrin- a homophobic girl that is hated by almost everyone Logan Browning as Pam Jurgins- Jo's bff with a talent for tennis Lucy Hale as Molly Anderson- an artistic girl that is a cutter Max Ehrich as Jacob Morales- a bad boy with a heart of gold Kristen Stewart as May Scott- a lonely girl getting the shock of her life Chris Zylka as Andrew Covington- the jock with a soft side Sahara Garey as Nicole Hernandez- a bisexual confused with her sexuality Miley Cyrus as Randi Rhodes- a queen bee, and Andrews girlfriend Emily Osmont as Jillian Anderson- a skater with dyslexia Alexander Ludwig as JC Chambers- Frankies bestfriend who ends up in a gang Ashley Greene as Tara Richards- a care free girl who finds her own troubles Kayla Scodelario as Francesca Martin- Frankie's sister who is a party animal Tequan Richmond as Darnell Clark- the jock who can't take break-ups Aree Davis as Skyler Montgomery- a popular cheerleader who wants her dreams Hayden Panettiere as Alberta Arquette- a religious girl that dislikes the popular ones Tyler Possy as Donovan Barnett- a loner thats targetted by the popular ones Jake T. Austin as Jamie O'Harah- a bisexual who's trying to learn more about himself Ashley Benson as Bri McCalpin- a lesbian who is afraid of who she is Jenette McCurdy as Ophelia Grey- a smart girl that has a bad home life Nathan Kress as Warren Mayfeild- a smart and kind boy who doesn't do relationships Sophomores Demi Lovato as Ramona Peterson- A girl with a mental disease who is struggling with child abuse Elizabeth Grillies as Kayla Palmero- a musically talented girl that struggles with pregnancy Ariana Grande as Paris Williams- a girl who's life is falling apart Kendall Jenner as Kendall Reynolds- a lonely girl that's molested by her father Josh Hutcherson as Nathaniel Myers- a closeted bisexual that is afriad to come out Drew Garrett as Jamie Huntzberry- a bisexual teen father with a big secret Nikki Read as Jenna Kingston- A popular girl that's hiding her true identity Freya Mavor as Mirabelle McPherson- a popular girl who loves fashion Atticus Mitchell as Troy Bradley- a rebel with a lot of problems Selena Gomez as Cassandra Storm- an goth girl who's outcasted by everyone Blake Micheal as Dallas Dempsey- a jokster that has anger problems Victoria Justice as Quinn Rodreguez- a kind girl with embarrassing secrets Avan Jogia as Seth Evans- an actor that's clueless about love Tyler James Williams as Jayden Pattersen- an aspiring rapper that dislikes sports Keke Palmer as Sienna Pattersen- a boy crazy model that loves to cheer Thomas Sangster as Noah Hollister- a mentally depressed guy who cuts to heal himself AnnaSophia Robb as Delilah Benson- a lesbian with a religious family Emma Roberts as McKenzie La Roux- a popular girl that loses her friends Paige Hurd as Shanleigh Clark- a total bitch with a talent for dancing Taylor Lautner as Darby Wright- Eve's baby daddy who likes Jillian Sarah Hyland as Maddie Brown- a diabetic girl who's keeps her life a secret TBA as Mandy MacKenzie- a teen mom thats hiding the truth Jason Dolley as Ryan King- a bisexual that has feelings for two of his bestfriends at the same time Sterling Knight as Jake Lyons- a popular jock that has feelings for his two besfriends TBA as Abby Jensen- an actress that has feelings for two of her bestfriends Freshmen Lia Marie Johnson as Chloe Valentine- a popular girl who's life changes when she enters high school Vanessa Marano as Alice Guttierrez- a bisexual with creativity Landon Pigg as Landon Johnson- a musically talented guy who doesn't take school seriously Cody Simpson as Damon Wells- a gay guy who struggles with an eating disorder Ellie Fanning as Zoe Grace Rose- the innocent one whos anorexic Ellen Paige as Eve Lott- an actress that has a problem with pregnancy Luke Pasqualino as Daniel Smith- a druggie in foster care Troye Sivan as Les McCray- a selective mute smart boy with a bad past Dakota Blue Richards as Kat Castle- a dancer that has a hard time with friends Dee Dee Davis as Latisha Montgomery- Skylers sister who wants to make friends Zack Mills as Myles Anthony- a goofball who doesn't take school seriously Chloe Mortez as Olivia Keller- a confident girl thats searching for her real father Ryan Newman as Rebecca Hudson- a popular, weathy that wants to lose her virginity Greyson Chance as Liam Hudson- rebecca's twin brother who goes the wrong path Bella Thorne as Cassie Stark- a dyslexic girl that hates being picked on Samantha Boscarino as Samantha Bradley- a spoiled rich girl that always gets what she wants Adults Amy Adams as Elizabeth Underwood- a great teacher with bad dating experience Ryan Reynolds as Blake Hudson- a young teacher that doesn't get love Category:Blog posts